The invention relates to a signal processing unit for a digital TV system.
Digital TV systems differ from the more familiar analog television systems by virtue of the almost exclusive digital processing and conditioning of the picture and sound signals that are transmitted or made available via various media such as satellite, cable, antenna, CD-ROM, DVD, etc. In general, these signals are digitally coded and compressed according to a specific standard (for example DVB-T or MPEG-2 or the like), and optionally encrypted. The systems of this type thus require complex signal processing which, in practice, can only be realized digitally.